Worthy
by Planet Mads
Summary: After his and Rei’s battle Kai’s thinks. Kinda dark. KaiRei.


Title: Worthy.

Disclaimer: Please, if I owned Beyblade the whole show would be about Kai and Rei. And have you seen the pair making out yet? No. Then there's your answer.

Rating: PG-13.

Warning: Ah this be yaoi, ya know the get together of two male characters? So if you don't like that kinda 'action' then you need to turn back now.

Summary: After his and Rei's battle Kai's thinks. Kinda dark. KaiRei.

I had always known he was going to be mine. I knew it from the moment I first set eyes on him. From the first time we caught each other's gazes. Red clashing with gold. There had been no denying the truth.

I would make Rei mine.

At first, mine meant my possession, my fling. I got what I wanted in life. No questions asked. So getting Rei into bed had just been another thing added to the 'to do list.' Along with make Tyson's life miserable. It was as time progressed that I had found out what I had gotten myself into.

Rei noticed my suggestions, the brush of my fingertips against his thigh. The way that whenever he ignored me, or got me angry, I would slam him into the wall. My body pressed fully against his. Moulding him into my frame. He noticed, no one else did. Which is what I had intended.

To my surprise, he didn't react. And if he did it wasn't the way I wanted. A single eyebrow would rise in a manner that clearly said 'is there something you want Kai?' He knew. Oh, he knew I wanted him. It frustrated me to no end that he was denying me what I wanted.

This may sound to you like I'm some kind of sex manic. No, that's not it. My entire life I've had what ever I've wanted. I've never been refused anything. If my grandfather didn't give it to me, I would get it by force. No one ever denied me what I wanted. But in this boy, in this mysterious Neko-Jin from a small village in China I had found . . . something. Something to prove myself against. Something that might actual be worth my time. I had found a challenge.

Now, you must see; I hadn't had a _proper_ challenge in a long time. Tyson doesn't really count, most professional 'bladers, like Rei and myself, can see that he relays way too much on luck. But Rei . . . he tossed my advances aside like they were nothing. Casual brush of fingers halted by a tanned hand. He intrigued me, and I found myself wondering if I had actually found someone close to being my equal.

And it became a game. Me trying everything I could to bed Rei while he spent his time trying to avoid, and throw off, my intentions. At first I found it . . . fun. A new challenge. A great way to pass the time. But then it got serious. I found myself desperately wanting to break him. A part of me needed to feel his long raven locks, to see his golden eyes fill with lust, to caress his silky skin. But he continued to defy me.

I realised that over time, it almost became a ritual. I would move forward, he would move back; waiting for me to come at him again. I could see it in his eyes, he liked it. He enjoyed the brief moments of contact between us. Looked forward to the fleeting moment were skin connected with skin. But for some odd reason he still refused to let it go beyond that, as if he were waiting for something else.

Now this confused me, I knew that a lot of people wanted 'long-term' relationships. Something I wasn't willing to give. I didn't want some person attaching themselves to my arm, thinking that they knew me. It would only end up in pain. Rei thought the same way. As much as he acted like 'one of the gang' he wasn't. The others knew as much about him as they did about me. It was why they were rather surprised when he left for White Tiger X. They never understood him. Rei didn't want any permanent attachments, wait I correct myself. He wanted an attachment, but while he was waiting for that special someone he didn't mind having a few one-night stands along the way.

I mean, I had seen him sometimes sneaking off into the night. I followed him once or twice, watching as he slid, without pay, into nightclubs. He would slink across the dance floor, body swaying side to side, hypnotizing most people in the room. Later on he would leave with one of the people in the room. I would go then, annoyed that he would rather sleep with some idiot than me. Then again, I could always see the lust in his eyes when he looked at me but not at that them. It's why I never commented when he came back with the rise of the sun, most definitely ruffled looking.

So why on Earth would he continue to refuse me even when it was bluntly obvious that he wanted me? The answer came to me around about the time of the American Tournament, in our first year as a team. He asked me about my hobbies, outside of Beyblading. And it struck me; he wanted to know me. I had thought to myself; gods knows why he sleeps with loads of other people he's only known for a few minutes. What makes me any different? But I had complied anyway. Giving him a sentence on what my life was like.

And that was how it started. He would pry a few sentences out of me and then continue to ignore my advances later on. And slowly, over time, he began to pull more and more out of me. To the point where, nearing the end of our second year as a team, he knew more about me than anyone else had done. Ever. And in return I knew about him. His past and what he was really like behind the fake smiles.

It was only after he left did I realise how much I wanted him. Needed him. I couldn't bear to think that I might actually _need_ someone. So I left the BBA Revolution. Left behind any memories of Rei. Or so I had hoped. But he plagued me. Forced his way into all my thoughts. Which annoyed me. I hated the fact that he could do that. Make me forget everything else but him. So when we met at the tournament I gave him, along with the rest of the BBA Revolution, the cold shoulder. But he saw through it and . . . well he didn't react the way I suspected.

He seemed to get this glint in his eye. It took me a while to work out what it was. Determination. What he was determined for didn't reveal itself to me later. When we finally battle. His determination. His will to fight. It wasn't just for his team. It was for something else.

Me.

He was determined to beat me. To show me that he was my equal.

It came rushing to me as the match finished. He had worked so hard to prove himself, to show _me_, that he was my equal and therefore worthy of being his life-long partner. He wanted to be my lover, and not just in the sexual way, and at that moment I had realised that that was exactly what I had wanted as well. All the longing, all the lust, all the night long conversations, all the times we had dropped our masks for each other, they had slowly amounted to much more than either of us had expected.

_"Kai?" A question, but not the one people had thought._

_An arm, rising, saluting, saying yes. Yes to the question that had haunted them both for so long._

And now, as I stride down the corridor, to meet with him after our intense battle and I can feel my heart thumping against my ribs. I know that he was worth all this. All this frustration and pent-up longing. Because even if I don't win this tournament, it doesn't matter. Because I have found something more important than some title or trophy.

The door swings open, revealing the Chinese 'blader dressed in a top a size too small. Just how I like it. I stare at him for a few moments; my mind trying to preserve the image of Rei Kon dressed from top to toe in black silk. Then he smiles at me, hands stretching above him lazily, his top rising ever higher. And I snap. My hands stretch out, pulling his face against my own. Slamming our lips together with a fierce passion. Lips mesh against lips, teeth pulling, biting. Our frenzied actions fuelled by the long wait. No sappy words need to be exchanged. We already know what the other thinks and feels.

And as I press him against the wall, hands finding their way beneath his top. I know that I have found what I unconsciously came here looking for.

For he is worthy.

Or maybe, it is I who is worthy of him.

_Fini._

Right, it's weird I know. But, hey, whatever springs to mind.


End file.
